Tomorrow's Fate
by Danitha
Summary: Everyone of the X-Men are teenagers, trying to come to terms with their new powers. Meeting new friends, helping old ones, and making enemies along the way. One particular student, Logan Howlett experiences these problems in great detail!
1. Tomorrow's Fate : Cowboys and Kisses

**Tomorrow's Fate**

**Authors Note: **I thought I'd better explain the situation of the story to you readers so you don't get confuzzled:- Every single one of the X-Men are teenagers; for example - Logan, with his age unknown, is nineteen and Jean Grey is eighteen. They are all students in Charles Xaviers school. Rated for strong language.

**Chapter One : Cowboys and Kisses**

"Hey red-head," The mutant who was most commonly known as 'Cyclops' entered the room. He addressed the beautiful, eighteen year old girl as 'Red-Head', but her real name was Jean Grey. She was curled up on a corner sofa reading a book. She had A4 paper everywhere and there was a variety of different coloured pens and an assortment of graphs spread around the room.

"Hiya four-eyes," she replied, casually without looking up to see who it was. Scott walked up to Jean and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She smiled warmly in appreciation to his comfort kiss.

"Busy with another one of Xaviers essays?" Scott said, grabbing two sodas from the fridge and handing one to Jean. She nodded.

"Too busy. This is the third essay this week. He says he gives me this much because he knows I have talent and he wants me to do the best I can,"

"That's great Jean, but does he have to give you so much? Can't he give you just one essay a week?"

"He wouldn't give me the essays if he thought I wasn't capable of doing them. The professor knows how much I can handle,"

"Do you know though?" Scott said. Jean looked up at his concerned face. She saw his red shades. His face was half covered, but yet she could see so much written past upon it. He'd once told her about how his parents died. His mother pushed him out of the plane as it hurtled to the ground. He was transferred from orphanage to orphanage until he was a teenager where he ran into an abusive man called Jack. Living with Jack was really tough on Scott and he finally managed to get away from the horror and Professor Xavier took him in. He was the first student here at the school. How could someone who had suffered so much from anger and hate be so kind? She admired him greatly for this and she also loved him for it. She sat over beside him on the couch and cuddled up to him, comforting him.

"Maybe I do need a break. I'll ask the professor. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving me just a week off," She opened her can and took a gulp and yawned. "Better make that a fortnight break!" Scott laughed and they kissed each other with affection. The door quickly was swung open, disturbing the young couple. It was another student, and one of Scott and Jean's friends, Bobby Drake. He was overly excited and rushed in through the door rudely.

"Hey ice for brains can't you see we're trying to have some 'quiet-time' here!" Scott said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, it's just, I thought you'd better come, there's a damn riot out there!" Bobby panted, trying to catch his breath as he spoke. Scott placed his hand on his head and sighed.

"Do I get three guesses this time or can I just tell you the answer now?" Scott said sarcastically, standing up from the sofa and walking over to Bobby. "What the hell has Logan done this time?"

"I dunno, he just attacked that Warren Worthington guy again and started laying into him," Bobby explained. "You've gotta try and settle it down like you did the last time you two! C'mon before Logan starts getting serious!"

The three of them raced out of the room onto the school grounds. Bobby lead them to a crowd of students who were coaxing the two fighting boys on. The students were shouting such things as; 'Rip his head off!' and 'Kill him!' and the very common fighting chant 'Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!'. Jean, Scott and Bobby pushed their way through the excited crowd until they came to the cause of the commotion. There they saw Logan Howlett, a dark haired, skinny, agressive student totally slaughtering another pupil known as Warren Worthington. Jean sighed and rolled her eyes as she heard Logan shout into Warren's face; "I'm gonna fucking kill ya!"

Warren was laying on the floor, blood, leaking from his nose and mouth. Everyone knew there was some kind of rivalry between the two lads, and since Warren was the biggest creep in the school, most of the people coaxing were coaxing for Logan. Warren loved winding Logan up and every time, Logan fell for it, usually by smashing Warren's face into the floor. "C'mon then Logan! Is that really the best you've got!"

"Believe me Warren you wouldn't wanna see my best!" Logan threatened, grabbing Warren's black sweater.

"Oh I know your best Howlett. How does this prompt your small memory, project 'X' ring any bells?" Warren smirked. Logan stood still. Warren knew even before he said the insult that he would hit a nerve. And he was right. Logan stood, completely gone out. His mind was a blank on how Warren Worthington, the biggest shit in the school, knew about his past. As he thought about this, it triggered off memories and something clicked. Logan saw red. Without thinking of the consequences, Logan released three deadly blades from his knuckles and picked Warren up by the sweater high in the air and threatened his blades at his throat. The once coaxing crowd, grew instantly silent. Warren's face was white with terror and panic. Scott looked, with a shocked expression that matched the crowds, on his face and thought of nothing but the three blades that had come out of Logan's hands. He'd never seen this weapon before, he had had no idea Logan possessed it. His thoughts were interrupted when he turned to Jean. She had placed her hands upon her temple and closed her eyes. He then realized why she was doing this and returned his gaze to Logan. He was right. Jean was communicating mentally with Logan. Scott thought of what Jean had said back in their dorm, that the professor had said she had talent, and he was right. Logan's face, slowly declined from an angry expression, to a more concentrated expression. He turned to look at Jean, who opened her eyes. Logan rolled his eyes, he knew she was right. He lowered Warren to the ground and he quickly backed away from Logan. Logan, ignored every one and walked through the crowd. As he did so every student who was in his way quickly moved so they weren't.

"Good going Jeany," Scott said, placing an arm around his girlfriend.

She let out a gasp of air and smiled in disbelief. "We better talk to him Scott, you know, make sure he's ok,"

Scott turned around to look at a shaken Warren who was being comforted by his girl, an English dark haired babe, who had once tried her hand at modeling, called Betsy Braddock. "Which one?"

Jean smiled and tugged at Scott's grey shirt. "C'mon four-eyes. Let's just make sure he's ok hun, it's the least we could do. We are meant to be his friends,"

"When the Almighty created you Jean, did He add an extra dose of 'let's help everyone who happens have problems' into your system?"

She chuckled, and looked at him fondly "C'mon tiger."


	2. Tomorrow's Fate : Silence is Best

**Tomorrow's Fate**

**Authors Note : Rated for strong language.**

* * *

To  
**Cire - **I have already worked Ororo into the story, she makes a brief appearence in chapter three, I just haven't uploaded it yet!  
**Araceil - **I wanted to give the reader the feeling Logan was being treasted as 'just a kid' becuase that way, when the story progresses, he can prove himself. - He does try and defend himself in this chapter though!  
**Blix Howlett - **Glad you like it! Nah, I can't stand the 'Winged Wonder' either! Warren's and Scott's powers progress shortly ... look out for that!

* * *

**Chapter Two : **Silence is Best

Logan smashed his fist into the wall. 'Why the fuck does he have to be such a little prick!' Logan thought to himself in his dormitory after the fight he'd just had with the person he referred to as 'A Little Prick', Warren Worthington. He looked at the fist he'd just plunged into the wall. Blood, trickled from a small cut that had been created by the impact. Logan watched as the small cut, soon healed. This was also something Logan could do, the ability to heal himself at will. As the cut reconstructed itself, he inspected his knuckles. "Fuck it," He said turning to the door. Before he could reach his destination, it opened before him and Scott and Jean walked in. Logan quickly turned away in disappointment, and sort of growled to himself, knowing he was going to get his head bitten off by his two friends. "Let's make this quick guys, I'm not in the mood!" He threatened.

"How can we make it quick Logan! You nearly killed that Warren guy! What was you thinking?" Scott interrogated fiercely, shutting the door, indicating to Logan that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I dunno Summers, he just winds me up is all," Logan reached for a beer and slumped himself down on the sofa. "Might as well make myself comfortable, I'm gonna be here a while,"

"Don't get smart Logan! Your in deep shit buddy!" Scott said pointing a finger at Logan's face as he took a swig of warm beer, "The proffesor'll probably know already about this, did you think about what he might do about this, huh?" Logan didn't reply, and instead took gulps from the beer can. Scott starred for a while waiting for a reply. Realizing Logan was being persistent, he threw his arms in the air in frustration and turned to Jean jerking a thumb at Logan "You deal with him! I give up!"

Logan swallowed down his last gulp of beer quickly to defend himself, "Hey I'm not a fucking kid Summers!"

"You act like it," Scott mumbled under his breath. Logan jumped up from his seat threateningly but was stopped when he felt Jean touch his arm. He sat back down, not taking his eyes off Scott.Jean sat down next to Logan. She took the beer can from his hand and placed it on the side.

"Hey I'm drinking that!" He shouted.

"Logan, don't shout at me please. Me and Scott, we're only trying to help you know,"

He turned to gaze at her emerald green eyes. She in return looked into his dull hazel ones and he sighed. "Sorry babe, it's just ... I, I get so wound up, and Warren knows exactly what buttons to press, I just see red when he's there,"

Jean smiled "I know, he's a moron, but you don't need to go pressing blades against his throat. Tempting, but you just can't do it,"

Logan smiled "Yeah. Yeah I know,"

"What were those things Logan? Those blades?"Jean asked. As soon as she spoke though, she wished she'd had asked her question more lightly, because Logan looked hurt at her comment. He stood up and put his hands into his pockets, as though to hide his knuckles from view, and gazed out of the window.

"You gonna answer her then Wolfy?" Scott said, and received a threatening glance from Jean.

Logan screwed up his eyes and ran his fingers through his black hair. He sighed "Can't you both just go now? I really don't have to justify myself to you two,"

Scott looked outraged at Logan, and stormed over and grabbed his black jacket. As he did so Logan grabbed the wrist which clutched his jacket and accidentally released the three blades, which stopped, centimeters from Scott's throat. Logan, retracted the blades back into his fist and placed them back in his jeans, clearly embarrassed at what he had just done, and slinked out of Scott's way quickly.

"Shit Logan," Scott said rubbing his throat, as if checking the blades hadn't actually pierced his neck. Jean walked towards Scott and made sure he was ok, then kissed his cheek.

"Maybe, Logan you should talk to Charles. He might be able to help,"

"I don't need help," Logan grumbled.

"I think you do mate!" Scott said sarcastically.

"Look, I just wanna be on my own, I've asked you already, just go,"

Jean and Scott knew they couldn't do any more and headed for the door. They looked at one another and Scott sighed and hurried out of the door but Jean stopped and turned back to Logan and spoke, loudly enough for Logan to hear, but quiet enough so Scott didn't; "Listen, Logan, I am here to help you know, if you feel intimidated by Scott, just drop by any time around six on a Sunday evening, Scott has soccer practice till eight so, I'm free then," Logan didn't reply but Jean noticed that his tense expression eased up and his hazel eyes seemed more brown than grey. She thought this anyway, she may have been imagining it, but she liked to think she'd helped. "Well, see ya then," She said, closing the door. Logan looked to the floor.

He knew Jean was trying to help him, but he wasn't sure why. He sighed and threw himself down on the sofa, kicked off his boots and switched the TV on. He had no intention of going to see Jean at all. He just wanted to be left alone to do the things he wanted without having questions asked. A baseball game was showing and he settled down with that for the night. He had no classes tomorrow, so he planned to do what the hell he wanted. This, Logan of course meant, getting drunk and trying to forget everything.

* * *

"Are you alright darling?" Betsy Braddock stroked her lovers arm gently, soling him. Warren nodded, not speaking. He was clearly pissed off. Betsy wasn't quite sure what to say. If she said anything, would it make her lover feel better or worse? She kept quiet and continued watching the film with Warren. She kissed him on the neck. Then she progressed up toward his cheek, and then onto his lips. She started unbuttoning her shirt. He accepted it. It was easier this way. He switched off the television set, concentrating on the beautiful dark haired woman that was now sat upon his groin.

Silence was better.


	3. Tomorrow's Fate : Trapped

**Tommorow's Fate**

**Authors Note: Rated for strong language.**

* * *

****

To:  
**Blix Howlett **- Glad you liked the second chapter! Hope you like the third too!  
**Base** - Yes, it has been updated! Logan has always realised he had claws but, as the story becomes deeper, you find out why he hasn't been using them and why nobody else knows about them  
**Dani** - Lol, another Dani, yeah I have no plans to split Scott and Jean up yet!  
**Anonymous** - Chapter three, I've updated as requested! 

* * *

****

**Chapter Three: **Trapped

Logan yawned as his eyes ajusted to the bright morning light, which had sent rays onto his face. His head pounded. This was the result of seven cans of beer the previous night. He had drank so much last night to try and prevent himself from thinking about the past. Had it worked? Yes, but now he was sober again and everything came flooding back to reality. Logan sighed, 'Why can't I be pissed all of the time?' he thought. His whole head pounded. The TV was still on from last night. He'd obviously forgoten to switch it off. He went to the sink and took out a dirty glass, and filled it with cool tap water. He gulped it down quickly, without taking breaths and dropped himself down upon the red seat and watched what was on. Some pretty blonde woman, dressed in a pink feminine suit, was explaining how women should properly apply make-up with out looking too orange. He quickly flicked the remote to channel four - crap, channel five - crap, channel six - crap. There wasn't anything decent on. He sighed in aggravation and walked to his little bathroom. Clothes were scattered on the floor. He stepped over the old pair of jeans and a pair of under pants and threw water on his face. He gelled back his hair, grabbed his leather jacket and stormed out of the room.

He walked along the large corridor to the girls dormitory. It wasn't long before he met a beautiful young lady, going by the name of Storm. Her real name was Ororo Monroe. She'd quickly adapted to the name 'Storm' due to her amazing ability to summon and control the weather elements. Wind, lightening, thunder, you name it she could summon it. She had light blonde, practically white hair, a dark complexion and dark eyes. She was wearing track-suit bottoms and a small, body hugging grey t-shirt which showed off her feminine features. She also had a yellow towel, hung loosely around her neck.

"Hey Logan! What you doing up this early?" She asked. Her long eyelashes flicked with interest.

"Just taking a walk. I woke early and couldn't fall back to sleep. Is, err, is Marie about?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's in our room, I'm not sure if she's dressed yet though," Logan perked up his left eyebrow and that legendary smirk was once more painted upon his face. "Hey!" Ororo smiled and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Knock it off Logan!"

"Nah, you know I'm joking Stormy. So I should be ok to just go in then?"

"You should be, just knock on the door first ok?"

"Ok, thanks Ororo." She tapped his shoulder and walked off toward the direction of the indoor swimming pool. He took a right turn toward number 23, and knocked softly twice. No answer. He knocked again, but this time more forcefully. Still, no one answered the door. Logan tried the door handle, and perked his head around the frame. There he could see a small desk, cluttered with small trinkets and fluffy pens. There was a young, sixteen year old girl sat at the desk. She didn't answer the door because she could only hear the loud music being played through the head phones. Logan could only just make out of few words of the song, but the rest of the music was muffled and unclear. It was some kind of rock, the kind you'd usually expect at the end of a good movie, when the titles are rolling. She had her aubon hair tied back loosely in a brown bobble and it was swaying from side to side as she nodded her head to the music. Logan crept slowly and silently toward the young girl. As he approached, he tapped her shoulder once with his finger playfully.

"AAAAAH!" The young girl screamed and almost fell off the stool she was sat upon.

"Shh!" Logan instructed half laughing, placing his index finger to his mouth "You wanna wake the whole damn school up huh?"

Marie's face darkened and she stormed up to Logan, fist raised and hit him on the shoulder "You dick! Don't you ever do that again!" However, she couldn't help but smile at her friend. She placed a hand on her waist and replaced a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Anyway, I should be the one screaming, what the hell is that stuff on your face?" Logan said sarcastically, pointing at a freshly applied face mask, that was lathered upon Marie's face and making a disgusted expression as he said it.

Marie sat back upon the stool and straightened her posture, proudly "If you must know, it's essential African Shea Butter and Honey moisturizer. Vital for clear skin,"

"Sounds like something you put on toast," Logan mused.

"Shut it wolf boy!" Marie toyed. She smiled fondly at her friend. "I'll just change and get the mask off, won't be a minute sugah," She walked over to the bathroom. Logan watched as she wiggled her perky little bum and he tilted his head to the right to get a better view. He sucked in the air through his teeth and Marie turned around before she slammed the door to stick up her middle finger to Logan. He smiled and looked around the room. Everything was pink. He figured he was sat on Marie's bed as she had an assortment of cuddly toys, ranging from huge monkeys in little outfits, to small pink rabbits with bows around their necks. Ororo's bed was navy and had a small star cushion placed neatly upon the head pillow. Ororo's bed, Logan thought, was much more mature than Marie's girly pink bed. Logan felt unplaced in the pink bedroom with his black leather jacket and masculine appearence. He felt he shouldn't even be in the room but he didn't care. Marie walked out of the bathroom. The face mask had been washed to reveal an attractive looking girl. She had also released her hair from the bobble and it now hung loosely on her shoulders. Set against her aubon hair was two white pieces of hair at the front of her head. The white contrasted against the warm colour, but unusually, it looked good. She wore dark eye-liner and mascara and wore a dog collar with spikes. Everything about her was dark. The gloves she wore were leather and black. Logan didn't quite know why she wore black on the outside but everything else about her was pink and fluffy. He didn't ask questions, it didn't bother him. He just knew Marie and this was her, he respected that.

"So sugah, what's up?" She asked sitting down on the stool and facing him.

He sighed and stretched his arms out behind his head "Nothin' really. Just couldn't stay in my room any longer, had to talk to someone sane,"

The room went silent. Then Marie spoke comfortably "I heard about your little dance with that Warren guy. Wish I'd have been there, it'd been hilarious!"

"Yeah," Logan said. "Wait, you wasn't there?"

"Nah hunny I wasn't, should I have been?" Marie asked inspecting her gloved fingers.

Logan eyed her skeptically "Err, no, but I thought Ororo would have told you what happened,"

"No, no she never. She never told me, but I heard from Betsy that you held knives against his throat," Marie looked up at Logan. He looked at her. She looked ... aggressive. He'd never seen her like this before and he didn't know why but he felt subdued by her.

"No, no I never, well, I ... what the fuck did Betsy say?" Logan said frowning at Marie.

"She said you held three sets of knives up against Warren's throat. Did you?" Logan looked at her. She starred back. "Tell me Logan. What happened?"

Logan realized if there was anyone who he could trust it would be Marie. He and her and been friends ever since Xavier had taken him in. She wouldn't reject him. He looked at his knuckles and flexed his fingers. He sighed realizing he was about to tell someone something he could hardly accept himself. No. He couldn't. No way, she would definitely reject him. Everyone else did, why would she be any different? The truth was, Logan thought, she wouldn't.

"I just went crazy. He threw an insult, I threw three knives at his throat. Plain and simple," he lied.

Marie eyed him. "And, that's it?"

"Yup," Logan said shrugging his shoulders and wiping down pink fluff from his jacket.

"I don't believe him," Scott said over lunch later on. Marie, Jean, Scott and Bobby were sat eating as they discussed Logan.

"I know, I don't either hunny," Marie said, shoving a chip in her mouth "Logan wouldn't do a thing like that for just being insulted by of all people 'Warren 'Wonder' Worthington'. It just don't add up,"

"I don't think we should just leave him like this though, what if this Warren guy tries it on again? Logan may just look a little too far over the edge and fall next time," Bobby said, blowing onto his soda bottle, freezing it slightly.

"What are we going to do then?" Scott said, handing Bobby his soda bottle so he could chill his. They all went silent. "What if?"

"What if what Scott?"

"Marie you said that Logan confides in you right? You know, trusts you?"

"Yeah, at least I think he does. Yeah I'm pretty sure he trusts me,"

"Scott, I don't like where your taking this. Logan is our friend remember?" Jean said, reaching out and holding Scott's hand. Marie, watched closely.

He ignored her and returned speaking to Marie "Marie, you get him to come over to your room, I dunno, invite him for a beer or something, and start talking to him, then, just slip off one of your gloves and touch him just enough to soak up some of his memories. We might get something from that," Jean released her grip from Scott's hand in dissapointment and turned away from the table, swinging her red hair behind her shoulder.

"I think that might work! You up for it Marie?" Bobby said with excitement and anxiety.

"I dunno sugah, I might and probably will hurt him,"

"It won't be for very long, and Logan can heal himself right? He probably won't even feel it," Scott paused "Marie? You up for it?"

She looked down at her gloves and rubbed her hands. "Yeah, yeah I'll do it,"

"Do what?" Logan had seen them and walked over. They nervously looked at one another, with the exception of Jean who was looking to the floor.

"Erm, I was wonderin', Logan, if you'd wanna join me tonight for a beer and a pizza. Ororo's out with some of her mates and I was harsh to you this mornin'. I felt bad after it hunny and I wanna to make it up to ya. Wadda you say darlin'?" She shot a glance at Scott. Logan looked skeptically at Marie, then at Jean. She looked away quickly but he caught her eyes.

"Err, yeah sure."

****


	4. Tomorrow's Fate : I am not an Animal

**Tommorow's Fate**

**Authors Note: **Rated for strong language.

**Chapter Four:** I am not an Animal

Marie sat upon the bed. She had got everything ready and perfect for Logan. She felt a drop of sweat roll down her spine. She was scared. She had to play this right. She was about to delve into one of her most trusted friend's mind, and dig out his profound most forbidding secret. She had gone out to the off lisence earlier to get two packs of beer and had asked Ororo if she minded going out for about two hours as she had a friend coming over. Ororo, naturally, asked who. When Marie explained it was a 'girl-friend' she hadn't seen for ages, Ororo agreed and said nothing more. Lucky for Marie. She glanced at the bubble clock on the wall. 8:12 pm. He was late. That only gave her fourt-eight minutes to do what was necessary. There was an abrupt knock upon Marie's door. 'Finally!' she thought. She took one finally look in the mirror, ajusted her hair and opened the door. There he was standing.

"Hi," She said, smiling a quite pretty smile.

He smiled too "Hi," She starred at him. He was quite a good looking guy. She'd never noticed how attractive he actually was until that moment. She could have slapped herself for letting her mind stray at this time, but she couldn't help it. She just starred absentmindedly with a fake smile painted upon her face at the young man who was leant against her door frame. "You gonna let me in then?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, come on in sugah!" She watched him walk in. He had a nice figure too. 'Fuck Maire!' she thought to herself 'Stop it!'. She distracted herself quickly "Wanna beer?"

"Thought you were never going to ask me! Sure I'll have a beer," God and he had a nice smile too. How could she do it? She had too, for him, it was all for Logan. She smiled, opened the mini bar and threw him a beer. He cought it and clipped open the can. She checked the bubble clock. 8:23pm. Damn it! She had arranged to meet Cyclops, Jean and Bobby over at Jean's place at 9:30. She had to act quickly. She sat on the bed and tapped her hand next to her to motion Logan to join her. Like a well trained puppy, he did.

"So," He swallowed a gulp of beer and cleared his throat. "Betsy been talking to you again recently?" His hand was so close to hers.

"Not really. She mentioned to John, that Pyro guy, that she'd got herself another modeling job. He seemed interessted,"

8:26pm.

"Oh," Was all Logan murmed, taking another gulp from his beer can. _Now, do it now, while he's preoccupied with his drink _she coaxed herself. Too late. He was already wiping his mouth. "Good beer," He complemented. She smiled. "You ok? You seem ... I dunno, nervous. What's up?"

"Nothing! I'm fine, just, just a little headache hunny, nothing serious,"

"You want me to go?"

"No! No, don't be daft, were having fun!"

8:34pm.

He took a gulp of his beer. Now. Marie slipped off her right hand glove and placed her hand the hand Logan was resting upon. Then, just as he turned around to see what she was doing, she clutched it. "Sorry sugah!" She apologised. He didn't hear her. Logan dropped to his knees in agonising pain. He tried to release her from her grip but she held on firmly. His eyes roled back. Then the visions rolled from his brain into hers. Veins, pumped with thick blood and filled Logan's neck. Marie closed her eyes. She couldn't look. She could hear his gasping breaths, gasping for air. It sounded as if she were wrapping a rope around his neck and tightening it every time he took a breath. Finally, she couldn't take any more. She held on as long as she could but she couldn't let herself do it anymore. She released her grip and she fell on the bed with shock. A small tear trickled down her cheek. She couldn't believe what memories she had just stolen from Logan. She looked at him. He was on his hands and knees, sucking in as much air as he could inhale and holding his neck.

8:54pm.

Twenty minutes she had held him for. What was twenty minutes, to her seemed only a few, to Logan it would have been the full twenty minutes. He spat on the floor and pushed himself up. When he stood up straight he saw Marie.

"Logan, I'm so sorry," She cried. Marie noticed three blades being slowly released from his hands. His face was full of hatred and agression. "Logan?" He started breathing heavily through his teeth. "Oh my gawd!" Marie choked. "Logan no!" He swung back his arm and swiped her face. Three slashes marked themselves upon her clear pale skin. She screamed with pain and rolled off the bed. Blood trickled to the floor. Before she could react, she felt a hand upon her hair. Logan picked her up and smashed her against he wall. There, he threatened the blades against her forehead. Quickly, she placed her un-gloved hand on his wrist and he dropped her and yelled in pain. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. She placed her hands uopn her temple and began communicating with Jean."Jean! Jean! Please say you can hear me!!"No reply."Jean!"

"Marie! What's wrong?" Jean had picked up her message and was replying mentally with her.

"It's gone wrong! Quick, come quick please!" Marie screamed as she saw two, three sets of blades jab themselves into the wooden door. "Please, please come quick,"

"Scott's already out of the door Marie, he's on his way now, I'm staying with you until Scott is there, then I'll join you. Alright sweetheart? Just try to keep calm."

"Sure Jean, oh gawd we shouldn't have done it, the things I've just seen, they, they were evil!" Marie heard her front door open. She looked at the blades that were embedded in the door. Silence. Then the blades slowly slipped out of the door and she heard a thud upon the floor. She could feel herself shaking. Blood, trickled onto the floor from her face. She daren't open the door yet.

"Marie?" It was Scott. "Marie, it's alright you can come out now,"

"L-Logan? Is he-"

"It's OK, he just fell to the floor, I dunno what happened. I think he passed out. It's OK, I'm here now. Open the door Marie," She slowly unleashed the lock and turned the handle. There she saw Logan on the floor with his claws or whatever they were, released from his hands. She gasped and placed a hand to her mouth. "Marie?" She looked up quickly. Scott was standing there looking at her. "Marie, your, your face! What the hell happened here?"

"Scott. Marie. Please step outside instantly please," Scott turned around to see Professor Charles Xavier and Jean. They instantly obayed and walked outside. Jean placed a blanket around Marie, who was shivering and moaping softly.


End file.
